royalbiographyfandomcom-20200214-history
RoyalBio Wiki
WELCOME! Royals and Aristocrats have always lived fascinating lives. Whether it's a story of a little-known royal figure from centuries ago or a look at a well-known modern royal, you can find them all in the Biography section. ROYAL AND ARISTOCRATIC HOUSES OF EUROPE 'ROYAL HOUSES' *HOUSE OF JORDAN *IMPERIAL FAMILY OF JAPAN *REZA PAHLAVI *THE ROYAL HOUSE OF BELGIUM *THE ROYAL HOUSE OF DENMARK *THE ROYAL HOUSE OF GREAT BRITAIN *THE ROYAL HOUSE OF NORWAY *THE ROYAL HOUSE OF SPAIN *THE ROYAL HOUSE OF SWEDEN *THE ROYAL HOUSE OF THAILAND *THE ROYAL HOUSE of the NETHERLANDS *THE ROYAL HOUSE OF BRAGANZA 'ARISTOCRATIC HOUSES' *HOUSE OF ROTHCHILD *HOUSE OF PERCY *HOUSE OF BORBON *HOUSE OF SPENCER *HOUSE OF MONTAGUE *HOUSE OF THURN UND TAXI *HOUSE OF MIRAMONTI *HOUSE OF BORGIA *HOUSE OF ASHLEY-COOPER *HOUSE OF GORDON-LENNOX 'INCOMING NEWS' ='Victoria and Daniel reveal the name of their little princess'= 24 FEBRUARY 2012 A day after giving birth to her daughter, Princess Victoria has shared her name. The new arrival is called Estelle Silvia Eva Mary, and will be known as Stella within the family. Silvia is after her maternal grandmother, while Eva comes from Prince Daniel's mother. In keeping with tradition, King Carl Gustav announced the news at a meeting of the Cabinet Council. The proud grandfather also also spoke of his first visit to see the new arrival. "She was very cute and did all the right things. It was a happy moment for the whole family". Earlier, at Haga Palace the baby was formally presented to the prime minister, the speaker of Parliament and the Marshall of the Realm, who is the chief officer of the royal household. The Mistress of Robes, the most senior lady-in-waiting, had the honour of lifting up the child for officials to see. The previous day, the king and queen shared their joy with the nation. "We remember ourselves how happy we were to become parents and we wish the new family a wonderful period of peace and quiet," they said in a statement. "This is a much longed-for grandchild and we're both very proud and happy today". And Daniel's parents, Olle and Eva Westling, echoed their sentiments. "We feel great happiness today when our Daniel and our Victoria became parents. We wish them all the best with their new family member and we're going to support and help them as grandparents". =Dutch Prince Johan in coma= Doctors have said Prince Johan Friso of the Netherlands may never regain consciousness after a skiing accident during which he was buried under an avalanche. During a press conference on Friday officials revealed he was trapped under the snow for 25 minutes. It took a further 50 minutes for him to be resuscitated.An MRI scan was performed on Thursday, which indicated the prince suffered large amounts of brain damage due to lack of oxygen. Doctors cannot say when the prince will come out of his coma, if at all. It may be months or even years. The royal family are now looking for a rehabilitation centre where he can receive further treatment. The accident happened last Friday while he was skiing off piste in the Austrian resort of Lech – where the Dutch royals traditionally take their winter break. A childhood friend, who was with him at the time, survived because he was wearing avalanche airbag. Florian Moosbrugger, reportedly dug his friend out with his own hands and called the emergency services, the Austrian Times reports. He was questioned by police about which of the skiers went down the slope first, and how the avalanche began. The 43-year-old prince has been unconscious and fighting for his life ever since he was airlifted to safety. Friso is the second son of the reigning Queen Beatrix and her late husband Prince Claus. He has no claims on the Dutch throne after giving up his place in the line of succession to marry his wife Princess Mabel, now 43. Parliament refused to approve the match after she admitted misleading the government about her alleged relationship with underworld boss Klaas Bruinsma – a well known figure in drug trade.The couple married in 2004 and have two daughters – Luana, seven, and six-year-old Zaria. Businessman Johan currently works as a Chief Financial Officer for a uranium enrichment company called URENCO. He studied mechanical engineering at the University of California and also has a degree in economics from Erasmus University Rotterdam and an MBA from the European Institute of Business Administration. Category:Browse Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Gossip Category:Europe Category:Biography Category:Entertainment Category:Celebrity